Are They REALLY Forgotten Memories?
by Natasha Ramsay
Summary: What if Kana didn't forget her memories? What if she was actually Tohru's aunt? What if I was even better at summaries? This is my first fanfic so please, cut down the hate and flames! Reading it will just be fine enough for me. Characters aren't really their personalities, and it has the episode 8 background to it. So yea; that's all I have to say for now. :) Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_Well, here I am with a new story! Actually, my first story, so please be nice. :) It doesn't kill much, too. Well, i am a big fan of Fruits Basket, manga and anime. However, I was quite disappointed to find my favourite pairing, Hatori/Kana didn't go through. Therefore, I decided to create a little story about how things would go if I did it myself. :) So without further ado, here is my first ever story! :D _

Tohru's POV:

"Oh sweetie, I think you'll be fine. You ARE just visiting a friend from school, what is there to be worried about?" Chuckling nervously, I looked at the clock as I put on my jacket. Recently, I had been living in Shigure's house, until he said that I had to get out, for some unjustified reason. Well, a bit lonely, frustrated and disappointed, my aunt, Kana, who had recently moved back to Tokyo, let me live with her. On top of that, right after I had been kicked out, a man named Souma Hatori, had asked me to go over to his place. Creeped out, I still agreed to go, knowing in the back of my mind that he meant no harm. Besides, it was only Shigure who was a pervert, right? "Well, I guess you can say that," I finally replied, "But, just in case, can you come by at 4:30 if you don't see me?" Smiling like usual, she agreed to and sent me off. "Have fun my dear!" she called out, waving. I have to admit, Kana did act a lot like a mother to me, and it filled the empty space in my heart. I could finally more "naturally," you can say, and act "friendlier" around people, without putting much pressure against myself. On the walk there, my mind was still pondering on the fact why Shigure would kick me out. Was it because I was too mean? I didn't cook enough? Clean the place well enough? Feeling my brain swimming, I finally arrived at the address he gave me after the school festival. "I'm sure Yuki and Kyo wouldn't know about it, since you aren't living with them anymore," was all he said. Off the bat, I thought of him as cold and monotone, but I was sure that there was some background story to cause this. Not knowing how to enter, Momiji sat on top of the stone wall, waving at me. "Good Morning!" he grinned, making me jump out of my skin. "G-good m-morning." Chuckling at my nervousness, he jumped down on the other side, saying something like, "Just come in! It's not locked or anything!" Pushing open the door gently, I excused myself. Taking a step inside, I gasped at the vastness and size. "It's like a different community!" I exclaimed. Putting his hands behind his back, he nodded. "Yea, this whole block is owned by the Soumas! Amazing, huh?" Nodding, he grabbed my hand. "Come on! Hari-san's house is this way!" Leading me through the houses, I was wonder struck by how quiet and peaceful it was around here. However, I could feel a tense atmosphere setting down on me, as if I was to be crushed. "Ah! Here we are!" Opening the door, I walked in and sat on the carpet. I was basically in the living room, which wasn't much-just a carpet, couch and a radio on the coffee table. Looking on the bookshelves, I noticed a photo of my aunt, Kana, situated next to one of my favourite novels. About to ask Momiji, Hatori-san walked in. "Hello, Tohru." Stiff, I awkwardly smiled. "H-hello." Sensing my nervousness, he sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Even though it didn't relieve any tension, I was happy to know that he cared. "As you might know, you are not to live with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure anymore." Nodding, I felt my heart break a bit. I wonder how they are doing. Even at school, they don't talk to me anymore. "Yes, this is true," I regarded, worried. "I suggest you not have anything to do with us anymore." Eyes widening, I got up and clenched my fists. "No! Why?" Momiji, who somewhat knew that this was coming, rushed to my side. "Tohru, calm down." Tearing up, he explained, "A commoner like you has nothing to do with this curse, so why bother yourself with it?" Getting angrier, there was a faint knock on the door. "Ah, there you are, Hatori. Akito is requiring for your assistance. Sighing, he got up and left for the door. Turning around, he kept a straight face. "Just distance away from us from now on, and try to forget about the things that happened." Leaving out the door, I was upset and speechless. "Tohru?" Feeling my heart sink, I burst into tears. "My-my friends," I started, "How could I forget you and the others? You were all so nice to me!"

Hatori's POV:

I felt a pang of guilt arise inside of me. I knew that girl meant no harm, but I wouldn't want her to end up like Kana. Arriving at Akito's room, I heard sounds I would never had wanted myself to hear. I knew Shigure and Akira were in a relationship (which I think is a bit hypocritical), but why would they want me to come along? "Ah, here. A little letter the head wrote for you," the maid plainly stated, handing me a slip. Frustrated, I turned around and left. "What you did was right, Hatori-sama. Just let the little girl go." Shrugging off her remark, I walked back to my room, reading the slip.

_Hatori,  
>Recently, I had realized what true was love. I mean, this is something new, I know, but please find someone that suits you. I am tired of keeping all you guys around because clearly I only need one.<br>Akira_

To be honest, I would not put a single bet on how honest she would be. But, I have to admit, she has changed a bit. Like letting Kureno go to the outside world more, or talking about the younger zodiacs less. So maybe, just _maybe _she was changing for the better. "Oh! It started to snow!" I heard a familiar voice echo. Looking out, I saw Tohru standing there, staring at the falling white flakes. Turning around, she caught me staring. "Oh. Hey." Opening my mouth to say something, another familiar voice filled the air. "Tohru! Come on! Time to go home!" Gasping, I walked outside to find Kana standing there, holding an umbrella. "Alright! Thanks for picking me up and reminding me! I had to prepare dinner now anyways!" Smiling that usual smile, I felt a tug in my heart. "Oh hey, Hatori. How are you?"  
><em>What am I going to do now?<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Out and In?

_So, Chapter 2 is now up! Hope you enjoy, you guys! Sorry if it sucks, by the way. :P Read and review, if possible._

Kana's POV:

I yawned as I stretched on the couch, checking the time. Sometimes it wasn't fun being single; it's lonely, boring, and at times, frustrating-there is nothing to do! Realizing it was 4:30, I got up and dressed in casual clothes. As a doctor taking "full advantage" of the winter break, I couldn't help, but wonder how my ex was doing. "Silly, you shouldn't care. He left you for no good reason." I scolded myself, chuckling lightly. Ever since that breakup, I couldn't stop thinking about why he turned so cold and emotionless towards me again. Did I say or do something that might have hurt him? For sure, I didn't expose the secret yet alone bring it up even around him. Shrugging to myself, I walked along the streets, enjoying the cold crisp air of winter. I loved spring the most, but winter would always strike great wonder inside of me. "Ah, so we end up here, huh?" Sighing as I opened the door, I briskly walked inside. "Ah, Souma Kana," a familiar voice laced through the air. Turning around, I found Akira standing there, tears brimming her eyes. "Oh Kana, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" Embracing me tightly, I hugged her back. "It's fine," I reassured my childhood friend. "I'm sure he would have done 'it' anyways, whether you stepped in or not. It was my fault for being so weak." Smiling faintly, she said that she had to go run an errand. "We should meet up and talk sometime!" she called out over her shoulder, waving. Smiling, I shook my head slightly on how feminine she was, just like the old days.  
><em>*VERY UNRELATED TO THE ACTUAL STORY FLASHBACK! But, it's fanfic, so really, it doesn't matter! :D*<br>_"Wow, look at these new shoes!" she cried out, flipping through the fashion magazine. "It's pretty pricey though." Sighing, I handed her a mug of hot cocoa. "You know, there is a new boutique shop nearby. I heard the stuff there was pretty inexpensive. Would you like to go with me tomorrow?" Scrunching her nose, she shrugged. "Maybe. I'm so confined in this stupid place!" Putting a hand on her shoulder, I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine, we'll go there someday, once you're free from all of this." Smiling gratefully, she sat up. "Say, if you HAD to date anyone in my family, who would you choose?" Turning slightly red, I pondered about it. Being 10, I really didn't see any 'attractive' guys around here. "Well, I would totally put you and Hari-san together." Looking out the window, I carefully watched his relaxed form. "Maybe. He seems quiet and nice," I commented, unknowing that years later, I would be dating him.  
><em>*FLASHBACK OVER*<br>_At that moment, I knew exactly where my sweet niece was. Quickly walking over so she wouldn't be caught up in the pain he put me up with, I gave a sigh of relief to find her standing there, unharmed. "Ah Tohru!" I called out, "time to go!" Basically, I wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible. "Oh right! Thanks for reminding me! I have to prepare dinner anyways." Ready to leave, a tall sombre figure came into view. "Oh hey, Hatori, how are you?" I asked, smiling. The atmosphere somehow became very awkward, but for Tohru, I would not let my guard down. "Hello, what brings you here?" Making a mental note of his coldness, I brushed it off. "Nothing, just here to pick my niece up. What business did you have to do with her?" Feeling the anger boil inside, we just gave each other the cold stare. "Um, Auntie Kana?" Forgetting that Tohru was here, I regained my composure. "Oh sorry, sweetie! You must be cold now! Let's go back to our place!" Turning around, I smiled wickedly. "By the way, Hatori, thank you for that nice joke you played on me over two years ago. It was great, really, except I was confused on one part." Looking at him straight in the eye, I simply asked, "Why did you leave me so suddenly?" Not letting him answer, I grabbed my niece by the arm and leaving, I called out, "I'll get you back someday, just watch me!"

Tohru's POV:

As we were walking down the street, my aunt couldn't stop laughing manically. "Um, I don't mean to strike any chord, but what is your past with Hatori-san?" Standing upright again, she cleared her throat. "Lovers." she simply stated. Unlocking the front door, we went in. "And...?" Sighing, she got me to sit down. "Well, what you really need to know if you really want to is that we were planning to get married, Akito denied it, and I was a weakling." About the ask about the details, she put her hand up, indicating that the conversation was over. Preparing our dinner, I couldn't help but wonder their past relationship. What did she mean by a "joke," or "nice meeting you again"? What caused their break up, I wonder. Did someone get in their way? Could it be Akito? Snapping out of my thoughts, the phone rang. "I'll get it!"my aunt called out, putting down her book. "Hello?" I heard her answer. Chopping some vegetables, I heard her tone change, and hanging up, she didn't respond when I called her over. Walking in, she sat down at the dining room table, her head in her hand. "Oh, why, oh why must it be so hard these days?" she muttered to herself, breaking down. Rushing over to her, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Auntie, what's wrong?" Looking up at me, she just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing big sweetie. Nothing to worry yourself over." Frowning, I pushed it further. If she wasn't going to tell me what had happened with Hatori, at least she could tell me what was going on now. "Fine, fine. They are relocating me to work with my ex again. That's it." Standing upright again, I smiled. "That's great! You two can work it out again!" I cheered, clapping my hands. Shooting me a dirty look, I went back to the kitchen, wondering why she was so upset. Was it because he "erased" her memories? Shouldn't she be happy though, that they can at least TRY to get back together? "Trust no one," a strange man suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere. "Um, who are you?" I backed away, grabbing a kitchen knife. "My name is Sebastian, and I am a friend of your aunt." Walking in, the two happily embraced. "Tohru, this is your demon uncle, Sebastian." Now I know that my aunt has demon relations and blood in her, but really, THIS MAN WAS REALLY HOT, just like everyone else related to her. "My, my, you have matured a bit more ever since the last time we met," he commented, patting her head. Shaking his hand off, I blushed, getting back to my work. "Ah, dinner's ready, would you like to join us?" Smiling politely, I felt myself die a bit inside. "Ah, I have to talk to your aunt privately. May I have a moment with her?" Nodding quickly, I felt myself die a little when he kissed the back of my hand. "Thank you, Tohru." Once the two left the room, I started my dinner, face flushed with embarrassment. I really hope I didn't make a bad image of myself. Shaking my head, a sudden image of him popped back into my mind. "KYAAA!" I squealed, falling to the floor, hands on my face. HE WAS CUTE! Regaining my composure, I silently went back to eating, as if nothing happened. I am supposed to be a demon after all, you know.

**_AND THAT IS ONE OF THE BIG SCENES WITH TOHRU! ENJOY THAT!_**

Kana's POV:

I sighed as I stepped out into my backyard. "I heard what happened just now. You met him, no?" So things DO get transferred to the Demon World pretty quickly. Nodding, my brother held me tightly. "I promise I won't let him hurt you know more," he whispered, gritting his teeth. Reassuring him that everything would be fine, that I had only met him once, I realized at that moment that once I started working with him, things will change again. Deciding not to tell the recent news of my new job, he left, saying he had to tend to Ciel's needs. "He's a handful, I must admit." Chuckling lightly, he took off, bidding me farewell. Reentering back into my house, I stopped dead in my tracks when I found Tohru crying, and Hatori standing there. "Do you understand?" he asked sternly. Nodding faintly, I growled, causing her to look up. Rushing to her, I hugged her tightly. "Are you OK? What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?" Shaking her head, she smiled faintly. "I can move back with Yuki and the others now. Isn't that great?" Letting out a breath of relief, he stated simply, "I wouldn't hurt anyone, unless it was an order." Clenching my teeth, I ignored my niece's protests to calm down. "What do you mean, 'unless it is an order?' I mean, you tried to hurt me, no?" Standing there as if I let him in, he sighed. "Akito-" "Stop. Right. There. She is my childhood friend, she would NEVER say something like that." "You have changed a lot, haven't you? From the appearance to attitude, no?" Restraining me, my niece frantically tried to calm me down. "You have NO right to say that." Shrugging, I hated his attitude and was tempted to set him on fire. How did I fall with him in the first place? "Well, why don't you two sit down and chat? I'm going to go pack. Tea is already in the kitchen." Sitting us two down next to each other, I tried my best to ignore him. "So, how is your job going for you right now?" he asked, trying to break the awkward tension. "It's good. I'm moving offices." Shooting me a worried look, he asked, "Where to?" Thinking quickly to myself, I mentally face palmed. "What the heck am I doing?! If I tell him that I am moving in with him NOW, then things will be awkward NOW. I'm not ready to handle this awkwardness!" Luckily, Tohru had come back down, dragging a piece of luggage with her. "Well, I'll be off now. Thank you so so much for your hospitality, auntie. I really enjoyed it." Smiling, I gave her a little wave, and with HIM on her trail, they left, leaving me alone, once again.

_What is happening around here?_

**_A/N: Sorry for such a slow pace! I'm just really busy around now, so yea. But thank you for reading this chapter! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out and Roommate?

_A/N: And we are back! Well, we left off at Kana having to move her office to Hatori's area, her ex-lover. Tohru (who we may never hear a lot from again) just moved out, leaving Kana all alone back at her place, just like before in her apprenticeship days. So, without further ado, let's begin! And if it DOES bother anyone, sorry about the pace. :P I just can't handle the school stress as well as I thought I could. :) Thanks for reading!_

****FAST FORWARD THREE DAYS****

"Alright, Ms. Souma, that should be the last of them," a moving man explained, handing me a slip of paper. "Alright, thank you once again, Fernando. You have been a great help." Signing it gratefully, I looked around my new office space. To be honest, it hasn't changed much, maybe due to the fact he hasn't had any time lately. He probably doesn't even know I'll be working here. Sighing, I started unpacking and placing some items back on the shelves. I am determined to make this place look at least my own. Thank goodness it was the weekend; I wouldn't want to be caught dead working with _him_ just yet. "Hello? Is anyone here?" a familiar voice echoed, once I was done putting away my documents. Switching on the hallway light, I panicked. He doesn't know yet! What am I going to say, to do? Quickly hiding between the filing shelf and the back wall, I heard footsteps. "Hello?" Holding in my breath, he eventually sighed and turned off the light. "Better ask the landlord what is going on around here." Closing the door behind him, I let a breath of relief. "Curse my luck," I muttered under my breath, picking up an empty box. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I froze and nearly jumped out of my skin. On reflex, I stepped on his toe, and made a dash for it. Grabbing my arm, he held me back, not affected by my struggling. "Fancy seeing you here." Growling, I tried to break free from his grasp. Holding on to me tighter, I winced in pain. "What are you doing here, by any chance?" he asked, amusement dripping from his voice. "Nothing," I lied, hoping he was really gullible. But I knew him better than that. Catching on to my lie, he played along, probably wanting to see how far this would go. "OK, if you're here doing 'nothing' then what is with all the boxes, and if not your presence, in _my _office?" Oh crap, he wanted to catch me in on this. "Well, uh, you see, my uhm, _friend_, was planning to move in here to work," I half lied. "And being a good friend, I decided to help her." It was half a lie, but still, I was not, under ANY circumstance, going to tell him that I was working with him. "Really? What is your friend's name?" "Kagome," I responded quickly, maybe a bit too quick. "Oh," he pulled me in closer now, so that I could here his breathing. "Really?" he chuckled, "You are a good liar." Blushing lightly, I gave up my little fib. "Fine. Yes, Hatori, I am moving in here to work now. Are you happy, knowing the truth?" Faking his shock, he raised his eyebrow. "So Kagome really doesn't exist?" Lightly hitting his arm, I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know you. You aren't that gullible. You've been with the other two idiots long enough to know who Kagome is." Nodding, an awkward silence held in the air we shared. "So.. I guess I start tomorrow." I concluded, looking away. Walking out, he grabbed my hand. "I missed you," he admitted, kissing my forehead. Shocked by his actions, I closed my eyes. "I missed you too." Surprised, I looked up at him, wondering why he didn't change upon contact with me. "Um, would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow? Like as friends back when?" Nodding, we walked out to the reception area, where I sat on the desk like before. "Old habits never die, do they?" Smiling, he ruffled my hair, something I used to hate VERY often back then. But now, with his presence back, it feels like an old happy habit coming back. "So, what have you been doing for the past few years?" he asked, walking me back to my house. "Oh, nothing much. Travelling, really. Seeing new faces, hearing other people's voice, talking and learning cultures, eating food... you?" Shrugging, he looked at the park where we shared our first kiss. "Work." Looking away, I felt a sad aura embrace me.

"Ah, so he seems to be doing fine?" my friend Red asked, taking a sip of tea. Ever since she found out I was dating someone, she was all over it, always going over my outfit choices, posture, etc., etc. "Yes, he seems to be doing well, and now that I will be working in the same work space-" Spitting out the tea on me, my friend suddenly got up. "Well, if that is the case, then WE MUST get back into routine, no?" Shaking my head, I immediately rejected her with no hesitation. "To be honest, I think it was just a burden to him to see me in such a 'formal' state. I think this time, I might just let loose. Just try it out, you know?" Resting her head on her hand, Red grinned smugly. "So are you saying you still have feelings for your ex, then?" Taken back by her question, I looked down at the carpet. I mean, he DID try to erase my memories, he DID become a "cold" person. Yet, I feel like there is something unexplainable about him, and it makes me want to know him more. "I guess so," I admitted, blushing. Hearing a knock on the door, I jumped up and before answering it, I checked myself in the mirror to see if I was still red; it would have been more difficult to explain the situation, no matter who it was. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find Hatori standing there in the pouring rain, holding a suitcase. "Hey," he greeted. "Mind if I stay with you for a bit?" Walking out, Red squealed. "OOOO KANA! MUST BE GETTING SOME TONIGHT!" Ushering my shameless friend away, I turned to him. "Um, sure. But change first; it's was cold out. Then, tell me what happened." Nodding, he headed upstairs, leaving me dumbfounded. "MAKE SURE TO CLAIM HER BED FIRST!" Red called out, laughing. Glaring, she grabbed her purse and left. "Make sure you take control of things from here," she advised, winking. Waving her off, I crossed my arms and tried to process what had happened in the past 30 minutes.

_What am I getting myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations and New Woman?

_A/N: And I have returned from an unknown place called school, and life things. Yes, it's a hard topic to swallow. But anyways, here is another chapter of this story. Did you notice the cameo character of Red from Kuroshitsuji a.k.a Black Butler? If you didn't, well now you know and furthermore, I will try to add more of these supporting characters. As always, thanks for sticking around up until now and sorry about this rant; I'm just tired and stressed and everything. But without further complications, let's begin!_

**Kana's POV:**

"So," I asked, sitting on the couch, "What brings you here? And to bunk with me for a few days, this better be good." Putting his hands on his lap, he cleared his throat. "Well, you know Akira, right?" Nodding, he sighed and massaged his temples. "And you know her relationship with Shigure, right?" I already knew where this was going. Disgusted, I crinkled my nose, wanting to get the images out of my head. "I knew you would have that reaction." Rolling my eyes, he then quietly said, "The curse has been lifted too." Snapping my head up, my eyes widened. "So that means that..?" Hugging me tightly, I leaned in his chest, starting to cry. "I-I am so glad." I cried out, trying to choke back happy sobs. "I know. We get to be together again. Isn't that great?" Looking up at him, he kissed me, HARD. "I missed you," he breathed, leaning his forehead against mine. "I missed you too." Lifting me up, he carried me to the bedroom where we had a night full of pure bliss.  
>***<p>

**Unknown's POV:**

"Hey, hey, I wonder what happened to Tori-san," my friend nudged me, not the least bit hungover from last night. "Yea, he s'pposed to pick us up last night," I slurred, my head pounding. "Mmm, didn't he move in with someone?" he asked, trying to get me out of bed. "Mmm, leave me alone, figure it out yerself," I hiccuped, turning to my side. "Aw, but it's no fun without you!" Walking in, my girlfriend gave me two Asprins. "Thanks honey." Kissing my cheek, he suddenly walked away, still nervous of her presence. "Do you really know where your friend moved to?" she asked, stroking my hair. "With his ex, no?" Nodding, she cracked a smile. "You're still smart even if you are like this, my love," she commented quietly, staying next to me as I dozed off.  
>A few hours later, I felt refreshed and ready to go. "Let's go and visit our friend!" he cheered, walking out. Driving to the most obvious place, we were disappointed and more curious to find his office closed still. "It's 10 in the morning, he SHOULD be here by now. He's NEVER late, especially on Mondays." Rubbing my chin, an idea suddenly popped into my head. "Let's go over to Kana's. I mean, we still do talk to her, even after their breakup, no? It would be the right thing to do." Putting a hand on my shoulder, he beamed. "That is an excellent idea, my friend," he praised. Getting into the car, I sped off, still forgetting the driver lessons I had received last year. Upon arrival, something felt off; I could sense it. "Let's go." Knocking on the door, there was no answer. That was odd-she would always answer in some way or form, if you know what I mean. Taking out the key she gave us, we quietly crept in, only to find clothes scattered EVERYWHERE. "Oh. My. Goodness." Hearing quiet snoring upstairs, we crept to where the sound came from. Having the door opened slightly, we peered in, only to find the oddest scene in the history of oddest scenes. "I-is that..?" "I believe so." Taking out his camera, I quietly scolded him. "What? Blackmail, my dear friend. Don't you want him to stop using the very dull needles? Or even..smile a little?" Immediately giving in, we tip-toed in and started snapping the camera-worthy scene. "Mmm?" a quiet moan emerged. "Wh-what's going on?" Getting up, we froze, and tried making a mad dash for it. Leaving the forsaken place, we sped off, making sure the blackmail objects were still there. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" we laughed, high-fiving.<p>

**Kana's POV:**

"So, the rumour is true, no?" I laid next to him, panting. "What rumour?" Snuggling in his bare chest, I smiled. "The better men dress, the better they are in bed." Lifting my chin, he tilted his head. "And who would tell you such a thing?" Shrugging, I kissed him lightly, trying to entice him just a little bit more. "Don't deny it; you were a monster too." "So let's admit we were both monsters, no?" Looking up at him, I could see the light amusement in his eyes. "Hey, don't we have work to do tomorrow? We shouldn't be really staying up late." Giggling, I played with his hair. "Still going by the rules hmm? Well, I don't have any booked things tomorrow, so you be a good person and open up, right?" Wrapping his arms around my waist, he slowly poked at the most sensitive parts. "No. You have to do that, since you're the new person." "Technically," I countered, "I have worked there before. So seniority rules, and you-" Kissing me roughly again, I was out of air again, right after I had just regained it too! "I love you." Smiling at his little recovery, I laid on his chest and hearing his light heartbeat, fell asleep to the melodic rhythm to it.  
>I awoke the next morning to the sound of faint giggles. "Mmm?" Hearing quiet shrieks, they left in a dash before I was fully awake. Yawning, I stretched and checked the time. "10:58?!" I shrieked, turning over to wake up my ex, only to find him gone. "Huh. So he just screws me, then leaves right after? What a prick." Wrapping myself in blankets, I trudged to the bathroom, groaning at the "pain" he "caused." Looking in the mirror, I winced at how many bites there were. Man, I was right-men that dress better do better in bed. Laughing to myself, I hopped in the shower, hoping to wash away the little pains and things. Stepping out, I got changed for my new job. "Looks decent." Making my way to work, I ran into Red. "My, you have that 'glow' on you today. Did something happen?" Shaking my head, I got my coffee. "Hmm, well, I gotta go! I'll talk to you later!" Rushing off, she giggled like a little school girl. "I hope she doesn't start another gossip run again," I prayed, entering the office. "'Morning. Or should I say afternoon?" he greeted, checking his watch emotionless. Rolling my eyes at his bluntness, I walked past him, kissing his cheek on the way. Rushing out, an assistant suddenly busied him with patients' files. "Alright, alright, Sharla. Calm down, I'll get to it now, OK?" Sticking her tongue out at me, she snuggled on his chest and cooed, "Sure. Sure. Talk to you around, honey." Quickly making my way to my office, I closed the door, one question buzzing around.<br>_Who is she?_


End file.
